The brain trust
by saint-Ash86
Summary: on Christmas eve Chameleon boy is taken aside by the brain trust


This was something I wrote last year for the holiday challage to get my self out of a funk and well I just never posted it

The brain trust

It was midnight. His dad was now late. Not that this surprised him his dad was a very busy man and he had very known that man to ever be on time once in his entire life RJ Brande was always running at later then everyone else. Chameleon Boy sighed and continued to sit in on the couch, trying to look invisible to the party planning committee that was setting up all around him. It was working because they didn't seem to see him.

Cosmic boy ruled the comity with an iron fist. Cos was currently talking down to Element lad who was just as new as Cham was, but sadly a bit oblivious and didn't know that Cosmic boy was also well known as the Christmas Nazi Which was ironic considering Rokk was Jewish.

"Really Jan? What dose blue streamers have to with the holiday?" he was glaring, and giving off a wave of much unpleasantness.

"I like the sea foam blue."

"Oh you like the blue," he threw his hands up in the air angrily. "Well then why don't we just make everything blue and we just throw my three month plan out the window." and he pointed the sea foam blue streamer. And angry grabbed the streamer and waved it angrily above his head. "And we can throw a beach party instead."

Triplicate girl stopped hanging one of the streamers. "Hey! That's not a bad idea."

He turned and glared at her. "I was being sarcastic!" he rubbed the temples. "How many times do I have to tell you the banner is supposed to be another inch and half higher on your left."

Chameleon boy watched not moving. If he moved Cosmic boy would rope him into helping until his dad showed up.

And gentle robotic hand touched his shoulder. "I need your in the lab."

"Where do you think your taking him?" Cosmic boy looked livid. "I was going make him to help until he leaves."

"Brain trust business." Brainy answered simply.

"He's not in the trust." Rokk pointed out.

"We just voted him in now. That's what we need to talk to him about." brainy counter pointed.

Cosmic boy glared but was quickly distracted as the timer went off from wear Timber wolf was cooking. "I don't here a door opening." he stormed off towered the wolf boy.

Brainiac smiled at the rest of the people in the room "sorry I would like to help you all but I can only get him out." They made a quick ret treat out of the room while they could.

"How did you know I needed that?"

"I was watching the camera feeds." the paused. "I could lie and say it's for security reasons but the truth is I have access to the footage and am I'm easily amused." brainy smiled. "Are you hungry?"

To Chameleon boy's surprise the rest of the brain trust, the only two other members were in the Lab. Munching on cookies dinking something blue laughing at something when they entered.

At the sight of the cookies, Chameleon boy was kind of hungry. He took a seat across from the girls

And was surprised when Brainy sat between the two girls sat across from him. "We do want you to join the trust." dream girl smiled at Cham, She passed him a cookie.

"You fit the two qualifications we have and we talked it over and all agree." Saturn girl smiled and poured him a drink of the blue stuff. "That is something we haven't been able to do since dream girl joined. So we also want to stress we don't normally do this."

Chameleon boy felt like he was about to sell his soul. His brother liggit would kill him if he soul his half of their soul.

"We do have to let you know that his is a onetime request. And if you turn us down we understand but you won't get asked twice." brainy said simply.

Dream girl smiled. Cham had never felt so scared. She had a look in her eyes he could not define. She leaned closer to him. A shiver ran down his body as she stopped an inch away from him face. "But we really think you should say yes."

Saturn girl smiled brightly at him. "So?"

"Can I quit if I don't like it?"

They looked at one another. "Well that has never come up." Dream girl looked at both brainy at Saturn girl. They were talking to each other without saying a word. The after a second she spoke again. "We have just talked it over and no you can't quit."

Brainy leaned a bit closer thankful not as close as Dreamy had gotten. "But you really should say yes."

"Um okay. I guess I'm in."

Dream girl smiled "wonderful. We can start with a normal meeting then." she stood as did brainy and Saturn girl all at once. Cham was sure they were going to do something to him.

Instead Dream and brainy walked over the lab equpiment brainy went to work, while Dream girl walked past him and walked to a tanning bed. And laied down and enjoyed the sun lamps. And Saturn girl started to paint her nails two shades of pink. Not far from the other two. They started to chat about their plans for their time off, the girls were taking time, brainy wasn't, but he did have some good news his pet Koko 3.0 turned out to be a girl and was pregnant.

"Wait this is what you do at a normal meeting?"

Saturn girl looked up from her nails. "Yeah, we only call meetings to avoid things like the Christmas Nazi. Group therapy."

"It's wonderful escape route as well. You Can stay I have do a brain trust thing and it sounds improtant and they let you go. We normally back one another up on it." dream girl played with her sunglasses.

"But by calling it the brain trust we don't get questioned." brainy countied the thought.

There was a knock at the door. Invisible kid came on.

"Why was chameleon boy invited into the trust and not me I'm just as smart as he is."

Saturn girl sighed. "I don't know how to say this tactfully so I'm going to let brainy blurt it out."

Brainy didn't seamed phased in the slightest "you're not pretty enough."

"Fine doesn't tell me then. Cham your dad and your brother just came in." Lyle walked out of the room in a huff.

"So what's the real reason?"

"I enjoy looking at nice things while I work." Brainy looked at Cham confused. "And he's not pretty enough."

Review I like them soo soo much


End file.
